Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 20 (Imaginary places, people and things)
Imaginary places, people and things is the twentieth episode from Hi-5 Series 7. Segments *Prince of knights NATHAN makes a lonely dragon (Tim) feel proud. *Princess CHARLI wants a drink. *Pirate KATHLEEN sails the seas and looks for a treasure. *Pirate CHARLI tells us where is the treasure. *TIM plays a glockenspiel and then he dreams about visiting Planet Glong. *CHARLI stands still and then she moves crazily. *KELLIE and Chats pretend to visit Planet Playful, where everything starts with P. *CHARLI finds words that start with P. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about three teddy bears (Nathan, Kathleen and Tim) that pretend to be pirates and go on an adventure, their mother (Charli) gives them a special treasure. Gallery Nathan_S7_E20.png Charli_S7_E20_1.png Kathleen_S7_E20.png Charli_S7_E20_2.png Tim_S7_E20.png Charli_S7_E20_3.png Kellie_S7_E20.png Charli_S7_E20_4.png Sharing_Stories_S7_E20.png Songlets ;Shapes in space Gallant prince of knights, brave prince of knights I'm your loyal servant any time, day or night Give me a mission, a challenge or a test Noble prince of knights braver than the rest A princess I can rescue, make dragons run in fright I'll protect your castle, I believe in good and right I'm strong prince of knights, handsome prince of knights Champion of the people, I won't give up the fight. Gallant prince of knights, brave prince of knights I'm your loyal servant any time, day or night Give me a mission, a challenge or a test Noble prince of knights braver than the rest A princess he can rescue, make dragons love with might He'll protect your castle, he believes in good and right Strong prince of knights, handsome prince of knights Champion of the people, I won't give up the fight. ;Body move #01 I like to sit and declare, I'm happy on my chair Calling for my drink, where's my drink? I need it so that I can think I wonder where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where is my drink? I like to dance and declare, I'm not happy on my chair Calling for my drink, mm-hmm, I'll get my drink I'll get it so that I can think Don't worry, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where is my drink? ;Puzzles and patterns I'm pirate Kathleen, I'll sail the seven seas Searchin for adventure, yo-ho me hearties I'm pirate Kathleen, I'll sail the seven seas Would you like to be a pirate and sail along with me? Argh! I'm pirate Kathleen, I'll sail the seven seas Searchin for adventure, yo-ho me hearties I'm pirate Kathleen, I'll sail the seven seas Searchin for adventure, I'm pirate Kathleen, yargh! I'm pirate Kathleen, I'll sail the seven seas Searchin for adventure, yo-ho me hearties I'm pirate Kathleen, I'll sail the seven seas Would you like to be a pirate and sail along with me? Argh! ;Body move #02 Finding treasure, I look and see The treasures inside of you and me Your mind, your body, your heart and soul You are a treasure to love and hold. ;Making music We're your friends from outer space Each glocken sing one note in place ... well and good You'll be home in your neighbourhood Glong, glong, glong, glong, glong. We're your friends from outer space/Glong, glong, glong, glong, glong, glong, glong, glong Each glocken sing one note in place/Glong, glong, glong, glong, glong, glong, glong, glong ... well and good/Glong, glong, glong, glong, glong, glong, glong, glong You'll be home in your neighbourhood/Glong, glong, glong, glong, glong, glong, glong, glong Glong, glong, glong, glong, glong. We're your friends from outer space/Glong, glong, glong, glong, glong, glong, glong, glong Each glocken sing one note in place/Glong, glong, glong, glong, glong, glong, glong, glong ... well and good/Glong, glong, glong, glong, glong, glong, glong, glong You'll be home in your neighbourhood/Glong, glong, glong, glong, glong, glong, glong, glong Glong, glong, glong, glong, glong. ;Body move #03 I could not move very much at all, I could stay still, very still all day Ready, set, go! Or I can jump all over the place, shake my body in this crazy way. I could not move very much at all, I could stay still, very still all day Ready, set, go! Or I can jump all over the place, shake my body in this crazy way. ;Word play Planet Playful is the place to be The only planet for you and me It's mighty peculiar, but don't let it pull ya ... as punch the join the playful bunch. Planet Playful is the place to be The only planet for you and me It's mighty peculiar, but don't let it pull ya We're proud as punch ... the playful bunch. ;Body move #04 P is a letter, lots of words start with P Pace and prance, pretending and ... Pouting and mmm... proud! Come on and sing it loud, lots and lots of words begin with P. ;Sharing stories Pirate teddies in a pirate boat No matter the weather, we'll stay afloat Dum, dee, dum, dee, dum, dee, dum Together we'll sail across the sea and find the treasure so easily Argh! Argh! Pirate teddies in a pirate boat. Pirate teddies climbing up so high We'll climb until we touch the sky Dum, dee, dum, dee, dum, dee, dum We'll reach the castle next, you see and find the treasure so easily Argh! Argh! Pirate teddies climbing up so high. Pirate teddies here in pirate land No matter the weather, together we'll stay Dum, dee, dum, dee, dum, dee, dum We'll sail across the deep blue sea and find the treasure so easily Argh! Argh! Pirate teddies, here in pirate land. Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about visiting Category:Ep about imagination Category:Ep about places Category:Ep about princes & princesses Category:Ep about knights Category:Ep about horses Category:Ep about dragons Category:Ep about crying Category:Ep about helping Category:Ep about wishes Category:Ep about chairs Category:Ep about drinks Category:Ep about pirates Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about maps Category:Ep about boats & ships Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about adventures Category:Ep about treasures Category:Ep about telescopes Category:Ep about glockenspiel Category:Ep about dreaming Category:Ep about songs Category:Ep about statues & sculptures Category:Ep about movement Category:Ep about letters from the alphabet Category:Ep about planets Category:Ep about creatures Category:Ep about parrots Category:Ep about pumpkins Category:Ep about shapes Category:Ep about words Category:Ep about teddy bears Category:Ep about bears Category:Ep about bean bags Category:Ep about climbing Category:Ep about biscuits